Dyelin Taravin
| appeared= | lastappeared= | living=amol }} }} Dyelin Taravin is an Andoran noblewoman, the High Seat of House Taravin. The sign of her House is the Owl and Oak. History She became High Seat of House Taravin at the age of fifteen. She is next in line for the Lion Throne after Elayne Trakand. She is Morgase's closest cousin, and Morgase's closest female relative after Elayne. Appearance Dyelin is in her middle years and has a mature, golden-haired beauty, with grey hairs hardly diminishing it. She has blue eyes and stands 5'6 tall. Activities Support of Elayne After Rand al'Thor conquers Caemlyn, he invites her back into Andor making his intent clear of only holding onto the Lion Throne until Elayne is able to take over. Rand asks Dyelin for her support. She unwittingly reveals that Rand's mother was Tigraine Mantear when she tells him he has her features. Several nobles support Dyelin for the throne because of their dislike for Morgase or because they worried that Elayne was Aes Sedai; however, Dyelin supports Elayne. She is approached by the Salidar Aes Sedai delegation with certain promises. When Rand is kidnapped by the White Tower Aes Sedai she proclaims herself Regent for Elayne, breaks up a number of rebellions who try to proclaim her for the Lion Throne, and imprisons Elenia Sarand and Naean Arawn who had also proclaimed themselves for the throne. When Elayne arrives back in Caemlyn, Dyelin greets her in the throne room and pledges her support to Elayne taking the Lion Throne. She then becomes one of Elayne's closest and most trusted advisors. She earns Elayne's trust when she puts her body in harm's way while trying to defend Elayne from the rogues sent by Daved Hanlon. She is injured in the process and is Healed by Nynaeve al'Meara. Dyelin and Birgitte did not get along well, but worked together on Elayne's behalf. She then Travels with Reanne Corly to bring back to Caemlyn Catalyn Haevin, Perival Mantear, Branlet Gilyard, and Conail Northan, who throw their support behind Elayne's claim to the Lion Throne. She meets with Elayne later to give her the bad news of Luan Norwelyn, Abelle Pendar, Pelivar Coelan, Ellorien Traemane, and Arathelle Renshar all planning to sit on the sidelines and wait to see who wins out of Elayne and Arymilla Marne. Defending Caemlyn When Birgitte arrives with the news of Elayne's capture, she heads out with the strike force to retrieve her. A soldier arrives with the news that some hired mercenaries paid by Elayne are attacking the Far Madding Gate. The forces have to be split and Dyelin rides to defend the Far Madding Gate. Arymilla's army attacks the gate but is hit from behind by the recently rescued Elayne and her force. Arymilla's army soon surrenders. Dyelin is with Elayne when the neutral High Seats arrive and pledge their support for Elayne, giving her the required amount of Houses for the Lion Throne. Arathelle Renshar, Pelivar Coelan, and Aemlyn Carand all pledge their support for House Trakand as well, but only do it for Dyelin . She discusses with Elayne what to do with the captured nobles when Elayne declares her intention to take the throne of Cairhien. Halwin Norry then arrives to inform them of a letter sent from Matrim Cauthon asking for a meeting with Elayne. Dyelin is present during Norry's latest discussion on the affairs of Caemlyn. She and Norry then ask for Elayne's plan for taking the Sun Throne. They then describe the political situation in Cairhien, stating that the most supportive of the Dragon Reborn would properly be the most rebellious against Elayne. Birgitte then enters with two hooded people who turn out to be Galadedrid Damodred and an alive and well Morgase, which completely shocks and stuns Dyelin. Dyelin is in attendance when Elayne outlines the loss of Caemlyn to several other High Seats. There are no plans to try and take the city back as there would be significant losses to their army. Dyelin is in attendance at Elayne's initial war-council, where it is decided that the army will fight on four fronts led by the four Great Generals. She was part of Elayne's army in the Last Battle. es:Dyelin Taravin Category:POV character Category:Nobility